


Madness Descending

by XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hallucinations, Hearing Voices, Hero Worship, Love Confessions, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, References to Drugs, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX/pseuds/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX
Summary: That day the war ended left Hermione with severe trauma related psychosis and minus two best friends. Ron and Harry sacrificed themselves for the Wizarding World and Neville defeated Voldemort. Now Hermione's broken and battered body is in a Psych Ward for Disturbed Witches and Wizards and Draco Malfoy is a Healer who's come with the task to save her. Along with win her heart. With his unique abilities, will he be able to bring her back from the brink and save her just in the nick of time? Or will madness finally consume them both?





	1. Madness Descending Chapter 1

Madness Descending Chapter 1

 

Another gut-wrenching scream echoed off of Hermione’s quiet cell in St. Mungo’s Ward For Disturbed Witches and Wizards. 

 

Pressing her hands to her ears, she rocked back and forth as the whispering of voices got louder all around her. 

 

“No. No. No. Please…Don’t. Go away.” 

 

She repeated over and over making her voice sound as small and as weak as possible. 

 

She was broken. They all were. Ever since that day. 

 

That day the war ended and both Ron and Harry had died right before her.

 

 

In the last battle, Neville ended up defeating Voldemort but not without Harry and Ron sacrificing themselves for the greater good of the Wizarding World. 

 

Their dying screams echoed in her mind forever and her own thoughts were silenced as she slowly felt herself descending into a most certain madness. 

 

The Wizarding World was recovering from the war, and it wasn’t without it’s many casualties. One of them being her sanity. According to the doctors, she suffered trauma related psychosis and wasn’t looking at getting better anytime soon. The voices. They were many and they were loud. 

 

The screams, both from her and inside her head. They echoed around her like the sudden pounding of the afternoon rain on the pysch ward’s roof. 

 

It had been raining that day as well. Hermione remembered. Remembered how the rain came down and the lightening flashed across the sky.

 

She was soaked to the bone. And now as she sat in her hospital attire up against the padded wall, she was covered in sweat making her think back to when her time with her best friend’s had suddenly ended. 

 

Rocking. Rocking. Back and forth. It was enough. It was all she could do. All she could do to find any soothing effect from the madness within. The rain was light, but in her mind it poured. 

 

Another broken scream ripped through her throat sending her into convulsions and just as she felt her body hit the ground and the world go dark.

 

A male voice echoed in the barren land that was her consciousness. 

 

“Fuck!”

 

 

It had been so long since he had seen her.

 

Now seeing her hair and clothes in tatters made his heart ache as he tried and failed to keep his shock to himself. 

 

It had been ages since he finished studying to become a doctor but now it seemed to him that all his apparent hard work and training was failing him. 

 

“Hermione!” 

 

Draco cried as he gently lifted her broken body into his arms and cradled her against his chest.

 

He knew that if any of the staff saw him he’d be in trouble but at this point in time he didn’t have it in him to care. 

 

Voices. Hallucinations. The same diagnosis that his mother had and effectively died from. He knew where it came from. They all had suffered in one way or another. The war took many prisoners and not all of them were ones you could see.

 

“For fuck’s sake…What in Merlin’s name has happened to you?”

 

He said softly as he ran a hand through her matted and dirty hair.

 

She still was beautiful. So beautiful. And he knew he had to do everything in his power to make her well again. If not for her sake, then for the sake of the two boys that had cornered him that day and asked that he take care of her.

 

Always. 

 

Harry and Ron had known for years about his feelings towards their friend, and on that fateful day when they gave their lives, they knew they had no other choice than to confront him and make sure that their promises were kept. 

 

That was when he knew, in this moment that he was the only one who could help her. Could save her. Gently reaching out with his mind, he caressed hers and spoke softly. Carefully. 

 

“Hermione, are you in there?”


	2. Madness Descending Chapter 2

Madness Descending Chapter 2

 

Hermione collapsed against the wall and all she remembered was the feeling. 

 

The feeling of a hand touching her own. Someone reaching out to her, wherever she was.

 

Reaching out to whatever she had become. 

 

 

She vaguely heard a voice that sounded somewhat familiar to her call for a nurse and then her fragile, dirty body being lifted up as if she was floating.

 

Conversations were being held around her and all she could think of was Harry and Ron’s faces.

 

The last time she saw them. And the sound of the rain as it pounded now against her mind.

 

“Go away…Please…Go away…” She begged in the midst of a frenzied haze.

 

“Hermione. Listen to me. You need to stay with me, do you hear me? I’m speaking to you, Granger. Please don’t let me lose you now.” A voice said softly in her mind. 

 

Hermione felt her face scrunch up in ambiguous confusion. 

 

“What? Who are you? What are you? What are you saying?” She asked it but got no answer in return.

 

Suddenly a sharp pinch hit her arm and she winced in pain. It felt as though her body was once more going limp as she faded into oblivion again.

 

 

“Hermione.” Her name echoed on his tongue as he tried and failed to bring her back from her frenzied stupor. 

 

Draco shook his head and gently laid her still form back onto the stretcher knowing that the meds that he had given her should take effect any moment now putting her into a relaxed, sleepy state. 

 

He flagged down a passing nurse and gestured to the limp form on the stretcher. 

 

“Nurse, please see to it that Ms. Granger gets a bath and then something warm to eat. I’m going to be calling a meeting to discuss her further care later this evening. Please let the head Healer know that there will be much to discuss.” He said as the nurse nodded and rolled the stretcher away with Hermione fading farther and farther away from him.

 

He needed to do something. Something, anything to make this better for her.

 

The first thing he knew he needed to do was get her the proper meds and care. 

 

The second thing he knew was that she needed to not be in this fucking monstrosity of a place. 

 

The building of horrors was doing her no good and she would fare much better in a more quiet, private atmosphere.

 

He would see to it. He was sure that after years of experience, the head Healer would see to his way of thinking. 

 

Draco’s lips upturned slightly in a small, satisfied smile. Yes. Now they were getting somewhere. 

 

 

Hermione groaned when she came to, and noticed that something wet and slippery was surrounding her now naked form.

 

Gentle hands touched her as they rubbed her body with what felt like soap. Bath. She was being given a bath. She didn’t know how long it had been since she had been given a proper bath. 

 

She didn’t even know if she remembered how to take one. For once, her head felt a bit clearer and she squinted her eyes trying to see the form that sat beside her, helping her in her time of need.

 

“Ms. Granger, welcome back. Healer Malfoy suggested we give you a bath and then some food. Do you know what you’d like for dinner tonight? Anything special you feel like?”

 

What now Hermione knew as one of the nurses said gently as she rubbed more grime from her frail body.

 

Words were hard to form. She had forgotten how she thought. But no. They eventually came and a gravelly voice that she knew had to be her own spoke quietly. Softly. 

 

“Porridge. Porridge is all I want. And some tea please.” She asked quietly as the nurse nodded in understanding.

 

“Sounds delightful, Ms. Granger. I’ll have it brought round as soon as we finish your bath.” She said with a soft smile making Hermione give her a hesitant, tired smile back. 

 

 

She felt better than she had in awhile and she didn’t know what to make of it.

 

 

Suddenly, her body froze and she sat straight up in the bath. “Did you say Malfoy?” She said as her eyes grew wide. The nurse nodded clearly not surprised at her reaction.

 

“Yes, Ms. Granger. Healer Malfoy is the Healer assigned to care for you for now. I expect you two would know one another. He went to Hogwarts about the same time you did. Such a nice, young lad. He is quite gifted when it comes to healing. Some say it’s even…magical or impossible how he can heal even the sickest of patients.” 

 

She murmured as she stood up and reached for a towel to wrap around Hermione’s wet form.

 

Hermione’s lips pursed into frustration as she wobbled and finally stood shakily, letting her nurse wrap a comfortable towel around her. 

 

“You know Ms. Granger, I haven’t seen Healer Malfoy quite take to a patient like he has with you in some time. You’re definitely a lucky woman.”

 

The nurse commented as Hermione then took the towel and more steadily dried herself.

 

Of course she knew Malfoy. Or Draco. Or whatever. She remembered him. Just like it was yesterday. 

 

But the days were fading together and she supposed he ought to have done something with his life after the war. Good for him. Becoming a Healer was an honor after all.

 

She was slightly uncomfortable with the idea of him “taking care of her” but she supposed she didn’t have much of a choice at the moment. So, as she slipped on her hospital gown; she motioned for the nurse’s attention. 

 

“Please tell Healer Malfoy, that I’d like a word with him at the soonest possible convenience.” 

 

The nurse gave her a knowing smile and nodded leaving Hermione to climb back in bed and await the conversation that she knew was many years in the making.


	3. Madness Descending Chapter 3

Madness Descending Chapter 3

 

Draco looked up from the patient’s chart and frowned deeply. 

 

Creases became evident in his brow as he nodded reluctantly. 

 

Hermione’s nurse had just come to him to let him know that she wanted to speak with him. 

 

But what on earth was he going to say? 

 

What on earth was there to say after everything that had happened?

 

Last time he remembered even seeing her before this was at the battle of Hogwarts and he knew how badly that had ended for them all. 

 

They were lucky to still be alive after all that. 

 

His thoughts drifted to her two friends, Harry and Ron who had given their lives for the greater good of the wizarding world. 

 

His frown and brow both deepened in appearances as he scribbled yet another sad diagnosis on the patient’s chart. 

 

How he wished he would’ve been brave enough to give his life for the cause. 

 

Instead, all he could hope for was that becoming a Healer in the war’s terrible aftermath may; finally, be enough to redeem himself from any grievances that were still left by many. 

 

 

Giving a great sigh, he placed the chart back onto the patient’s door and figured this dreaded conversation would be better suited for now instead of later. 

 

It was like peeling off a band aid really. He could only hope that Granger hadn’t managed to acquire anything she could use as a weapon during her stay. 

 

 

When he arrived at her door, he was delighted to hear that it was silent and that could only mean good things after all the young witch had endured. 

 

He knocked once and heard her call a faint “come in” before he opened the door cautiously and stepped inside. 

 

His lips upturned in a slight pleased expression as he watched Hermione tentatively put a spoon of porridge to her lips and eat quietly.

 

“Good evening, Ms. Granger. Hermione.” He said as he found that his voice was betraying every emotion that he currently felt.

 

Hermione shook her head and lowered the spoon back down into the bowl before scooping up another bite. 

 

“Don’t sit there and act like you’ve done nothing, Malfoy. You know exactly as well as I do that we’re far past any pleasantries.” She said in a gravelly tone before taking another bite of porridge. 

 

 

Draco frowned and took a seat in the chair opposite her at the small table that sat by the window in her barred room. 

 

“Hermione, I…” 

 

She shook her head again and fixed him with a stern look.

 

“Not to say that I don’t find you becoming a Healer after everything more than honorable but don’t expect me to welcome you into my life with open bloody arms.” 

 

She said simply as he nodded in understanding. 

 

Running a hand through his currently thinning blonde hair he avoided her steady gaze. 

 

She hadn’t lost her nerve. Damn he really had hoped that she would’ve taken this a lot better.

 

But he guessed this was better than expected. 

 

She hadn’t flung him across the room or found a way to hang him from the ceiling yet, so he supposed he was doing rather well despite the circumstances. 

 

“I suppose you know of my diagnosis then.” 

 

She said in an even tone. 

 

Nodding he gestured to her door without meeting her eyes.

 

“Yes. Trauma induced PTSD with a bit of schizoaffective disorder with hallucination tendencies.” He said as she nodded in confirmation. 

 

“Nothing you haven’t seen before, I assume?” She asked as his face tried and failed to hide his sudden confusion. 

 

Where was she going with this? What good would this line of questioning be?

“Of course. There are plenty after the war that have come in with the same. Hermione, let me tell you. I can help you.” He started but she held up a hand stopping him in his tracks.

 

Her hazel brown eyes assessed him as she put down her spoon and took in his distressed appearance.

 

He did look different than she remembered she decided. 

 

His white Healer robes and the medical and magical instruments that hung around his neck and out of his pockets were definitely a sight to see. 

 

Could she trust him? 

 

She internally shrugged. 

 

She guessed she could’ve trusted just about anyone right now given the circumstances. 

 

What did she have to lose? 

 

 

“Let me make myself clear, Draco. Let it be known that I do not forgive you or see fit to punish you for any of your actions that you have previously taken against me. But, with that said. You will never get in my way when it comes to anything, ever again. Are we clear?” She said as she fixed him with a stern look.

 

Draco’s mouth nearly dropped open, but he nodded in agreement just the same. 

 

“Crystal.” He said as his voice shook slightly. 

 

“Now tell me what it is that you think is going to help me.” She said with an air of finality making his interest peak and the thing he was hiding inside his pants twitch and move slightly making his pants tight and uncomfortable. 

 

Yup. She still got it. She still could bloody fucking turn him on with one look. One word. 

 

Ignoring the rather large package that was trying to make it’s way out of his pants, he fixed her with a look of his own. 

 

“I want to get you out of here, Hermione. I want to take you home.”

 

And those, were the very last words Hermione ever expected to hear from her former bully, nemesis and enemy.

 

But they were the first words in a long time that she really believed.


End file.
